1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable mounting bracket and more specifically to an easily installable adjustable mounting bracket for coupling a window treatment headrail to a support surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Window treatments, such as venetian blinds, vertical blinds, drapes and the like, are typically supported by an elongated headrail. The headrail is coupled to a support surface, such as a wall or ceiling, through a mounting bracket.
A variety of mounting brackets are disclosed in the prior art. One type of mounting bracket is an outside mount bracket, which extends around the headrail and is readily observable to a casual viewer. Outside mount brackets, however, detract from the aesthetic view of the window treatment and further require manufacture in a variety of colors to blend with the headrail and/or window treatment.
Another type of mounting bracket is an inside mount bracket. Inside mount brackets mount inside the headrail and thereby overcome the aesthetic shortcomings of outside mount brackets. However, inside mount brackets require close tolerances to assure a tight, secure fit between the bracket and headrail.
A more recent type of inside mount bracket provides an adjustable feature having one or more portions of the bracket which adjust to fit within the headrail. Although adjustable inside mount brackets can overcome many of the shortcomings of non-adjustable inside mount brackets, they are difficult to install and/or fail to provide a secure fit within the headrail. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,926 to Liu requires that the installer initially attach the mounting bracket to the support surface; then elevate the headrail to the support surface; then hook one end of the headrail onto a holder; then, while keeping the headrail elevated and the holder hooked onto the hook, pull a slidable block outward until the opposite end of the headrail is hooked onto a second holder. This operation demands a significant amount of physical strength and dexterity.
A need therefore exists for an easily installable mounting bracket for coupling a window treatment headrail to a support surface. A need also exists for a universal mounting bracket that can be used to securely couple one object to another object. A need further exists for an unobtrusive mounting bracket that can be inexpensively manufactured without detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the window treatment and/or headrail.